I really wanted to trust you and to love you again
by Writingwiththeinkofmysoul
Summary: Set after 2x20. Snow always regrets not trusting Regina anymore, expecially at night. That's my first one shot, so please don't bee to severe! Tough, revisions are appreciated so much! Hope you'll enjoy :)


She saw her and walked toward. She knew it was not wise and it was terribly dangerous. The woman she was heading at wanted to kill her with her bare hands. Still, Snow White kept going on. In the end she reached the main door of the castle, and she met Regina. She didn't say a thing. "Hello" was all Snow managed to say. Her step mother smiled genuinely and Snow couldn't help but wonder what was going on. " You're not killing me? Not yet?" "No, I'm not. Ever." Regina stated taking a step forward. Snow didn't move. "And why?" "I don't see the point in killing you. Actually, I wanted to apologize". Snow shut her eyes closed and back opened. "Ok, what's up Regina?". Her eyes went darker. "Of all the people I know I didn't think you would be this hard to convince. Why can't I just be willing to change as I understood the evil I made out of me?". Snow didn't move or say anything, just analizing the situation. It could not be. _Could it? _

Regina's face falled. "Snow, ok, I know that it's been hard for you what you saw that day. It was just what happened three days before. I was willing to kill you, I really was. And then you rescued me, you helped me, and after all that you told me about the woman who saved you, who you learned about good from, you have to believe me, after you told me you knew there was still good in me, you have to believe me I understood. And then you saw all those people and I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't convince you anymore. Even so, it was some time ago, and now I really want you to know." Snow didn't move, she just examinated the situation. She wanted it, more than anything. "Snow, please. I can be the girl who saved you, but I need a chance, and I need it from you.". She smiled a little, shedded a tear and hugged her step mother. "I've missed hugging you, Regina. I've wanted to hug you all this time" she said in a sad voice. Then she saw him. David was standing behind Regina, ten feet distant. He couldn't be really here. "What are you doing? No mercy this time, not again. This is not how this will turn to. It won't be good. Run till you can". The words rang in her head and then David was gone. Snow didn't want to, but she had to listen to his true love. She couldn't afford anyone else being hurted or killed, the price was too high to even risk, even if she wanted it with all her heart, even if it meant losing Regina for good . She shedded more tears as she took a step back. "But it's not enough. I'm so sorry Regina. I love you, but sometimes loving is not enough. If you really want to change, then please do it, but I can't risk anymore. I'm so sorry." Snow tried as hard as she can not to burst into tears in front of the woman. "But I thought.." "Me too. But no. Goodbye Regina, and please, love again". Snow turned her back to the queen and runned away, crying really hard.

David held her in his arms. "Snow, love, it's all right. You're here with me, that was just a nightmare." "I wanted to! I wanted her to love me, I wanted to trust her, but I couldn't! Why is life this cruel? I can't forget but still, I love her.". David didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her more. She closed her eyes and started to cry, she couldn't help.

_Snow White was walking in the woods with that girl she saved two days ago. She had never seen her before, her face was so gentle, still something in her eyes screamed pain and anger. Maybe she was just scared, you know, when someone tries to kill you you hardly trust anyone else for a bit. She seemed to feel better tough, her walk was steady. She also probably was a good hearted girl because when Snow told her about how Regina got lost and how she still waited for her, she had shedded a tear. "Would you kill her for that?" that was the last part of the speech of the girl, speaking about Regina. Snow just stared for a second in her eyes. Why did the girl dare to talk this way about the queen? She had helped a lot of villain and peasants in her last months, but no matter she was Snow White, the woman Regina was looking for and the last who would ever betray them, no one ever dared to speak about her stepmother. Why was this girl so brave and interested in Snow's life? Then she started to speak. "Regina wants to hurt people, I think she's in constant pain" that was right. She knew that more than any other. If she knew anything about goodness it was also because of Regina, the woman she had loved like a mother untill the queen almost had her dead. She went on with her speech, saying all about how she felt about being in the same house with Regina all that time and had never her believing she was on her side. "She wanted revenge more than she wanted love, and I can't imagine living that way. I want to be guided by love so no, I wouldn't kill her." Yes she wanted, love was her life principle, love was in every one. The other girl seemed fascinated by her point of view, almost shocked. "You believe there's good inside her?" "I know there is. I've seen it! I wish to give her a chance to be that person again" "You don't think it's too late for her?" "Oh I don't think it's too late for anyone". That was true, love is in everyone of us, love can emerge every second of our life, even the last one. "So, if she..." the girl stopped and so did Snow, just to turn around and look her in the eyes. "If she wanted to change, if she wanted to be a family again, if she wanted to be good, would you forgive her for that? Would you let her back in?" That question was the one which had ran around Snow's soul and heart for a long time. Not only, it was her biggest hope. When Regina became her mother she believed she really loved her, the queen had put a great mask so the little girl she was then believed that, and it had been really hard to her to watch all her faith in her step mother crashing to dust when she tried to get her killed. But yes, that was the thing she desired the most, for Regina to love her again. "If she'd really meant it yes, I would love that". A hopefull look appeared on the other girl's face, just a second, then she smiled. Snow turned to walk, they shouldn't have been distant from the village she was heading to. And then she saw them. All those people. Lying on the ground. Dead._

Mary Margaret sighed. She didn't want to remember the next things. How she had realized Regina had killed all those villains just because they didn't betray Snow White, how the girl uncovered herself with her very words and she discovered the good heart girl was just Regina. But there was nothing that could take away from her soul the feeling of hate for the woman, nothing could heal the hurt of knowing her greatest hope would have had to die, because that woman would always act the same.

She started to count, as she always did trying to succed in falling asleep again after a nightmare.


End file.
